Tears Of An Angel
by WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: Sam finally finds a cure for Dean but, as always, it doesn't come without it's consequences.


AN: Here's a little something that I can up with. Under no means am I saying that Supernatural should end after Season 10 but if it had, this is one way I could have seen it ending. Hope everyone like this!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Supernatural.

WARNING: Major character deaths!

Sam reads through the old book in front of him. It was faded and falling apart. He had found it stuck between a bookshelf and the wall while he was cleaning the library. He wasn't holding his breath but he was hoping he'd find something on the Mark in it. Sam flips the page and begins reading it. As he reaches the middle of the page, Sam's eyes widen and he leans forward. He goes back and rereads the paragraph again.

"Son of a Bitch," Sam mutters as his heart rate picks up. He continues reading through the information, his stomach dropping. Of course there was a catch. Curing Dean of being a demon wasn't going to be without problems. Sam sighs; this was what he'd been looking for the past year. Sam could cure Dean but not without finishing the trials. Which means he dies. However, following this spell and ridding Dean of the Mark could kill Dean as well. At least we'll both go out together, Sam thinks as he fully intends on going through with the spells.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam had finally found Dean and had miraculously found the chance to knock him out and bring him back to the bunker. Now, Sam was standing in the dungeon staring at his unconscious brother. Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before opening them back up. Sam turns around to face the table behind him, staring down at the blood filled syringe. The syringe filled with his blood that will ultimately end his life.

Sam picks up the syringe with a slightly shaking hand. He had been at this all night; listening to Demon Dean shout at him, threaten him, and tell him things Sam never wanted to hear from his big brother. Sam's eyes glance over at the remaining two syringes before he turns around and slowly walks over to Dean. Sam takes a deep breath and pokes Dean with the needle. Dean wakes up as Sam empties the contents of the syringe into Dean's blood stream.

"Sammy, come on man. Don't do this," Dean begs as he looks up at his brother.

"I have to Dean," Sam counters before turning around and setting the syringe back on the table.

"You'll die Sam. Just stop this already," Dean says with a little more heat than normal.

Sam ignores him and walks out of the dungeon. He shuts the door and leans heavily up against the wall with a weary sigh. Dean was right; he was going to die. He could already feel his body shutting down and he looked and felt like crap. At least this way he'd save Dean and rid the world of demons all at once. Sam sighs and closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall behind him. Forgive me Dean.

SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN

Sam trudges back into the dungeon and over to the table. Dean watches as Sam takes up the last syringe. Sam turns around and walks over to his older brother.

"So, what? You cure me and then die and I live knowing it was my fault? Sammy just put the damn syringe down," Dean tries to plead with his brother.

"Sorry Dean. But I'm not leaving you like this," Sam replies as he refuses to look at Dean.

"Why?" Dean asks with furrowed eyebrows.

"Because," Sam replies as he looks over at Dean finally, "You're my brother."

Sam injects Dean with the needle and pushes his blood into Dean. He watches as Dean's eyes turn black and then slowly face to their normal green. Sam groans and drops to the floor as the room begins to shake. Dean blinks and looks around as screams are heard echoing around him. He looks over at Sam and sees him kneeling on the floor.

"Sammy, what'd you do?" Dean asks with fear in his voice and wide eyes. Ignoring Dean, Sam forces himself to crawl to the table and grab the paper on it. He turns around and quickly begins reciting the spell as loud as he can in order to be heard over teh rumbling and screaming around them. Dean watches in horror as masses of black smoke fly into the room and delve into the floor.

"Sammy?" Dean asks with panic in his voice and eyes. Suddenly, pain radiates into his arm where the Mark is and Dean let's out a cry of pain. Sam's eyes jerk over towards him and Sam stutters in his reciting. Sam feels his energy draining; It was all too much. He finishes the spell and slumps onto the floor, Dean's shout of agony piercing through the screams of the demons.

There is one last shout from demons and Winchester alike and then everything goes silent. Sam looks over at Dean and sees him slumped in the chair. Forcing himself to his feet and over to Dean, Sam struggles to unlock the chains holding him to the chair. Dean blinks awake and tumbles to the ground, just barely catching himself. Sam stumbles back into the wall behind him and slides down back to a sitting position, dazed and weak.

"Sammy?" Dean croaks out as he watches his brother. He feels his body weakening and he knows he's not going to make it either. "Sammy."

When Sam doesn't acknowledge him and just dazedly stares in front of him, Dean forces himself to his hands and feet. He crawls over to his younger brother and slumps against the wall next to Sam. He shifts so their shoulders are touching and he blinks lazily.

"I'm here Sammy," Dean assures his brother, his gaze zoning out at a spot in front of him.

"I know," Sam whispers a response as he also blinks lazily. Sam coughs and he can feel the blood in his mouth and trickling down his chin. Love you Dean. Sam takes a stuttering, shallow breath and then, silence. Dean blinks slowly and a tear falls down his cheek as he feels, rather than sees, Sam's life slip away from him.

"Night Sammy," dean whispers as he turns to his little brother and sees Sam's empty stare. Dean rests his head on the wall next to him, his eyes trained on Sam. He takes a short, stuttering breath himself and then everything slips away.

There is the sound of a door and Cas runs in the room, being human now. He came as soon as he found out what Sam was doing. He looks around the room and sees both Dean and Sam sitting against the wall. Their shoulders are touching with Sam staring ahead and Dean at Sam.

They died as they lived. Together. With Sam looking to the future and Dean looking to his.

Cas feels something wet on his cheek and he lifts his hand and wipes at it. He pulls his hands away and looks down at his fingers and sees they're wet. Cas looks to the Winchesters, his friends, his brothers, and continues to allow the tears to fall.

AN: Please review and give me some feedback! Love hearing from everyone!


End file.
